Potential Fame and Roommates
by twerk-it-riker
Summary: Austin, Ally and the gang live together with a lust for fame. SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS! REVIEW! I don't write unless you do.
1. Chapter 1

Ever heard of a dead beat fraternity? No? A dead beat frat is like a fraternity, except your not in college. Instead you're either in NYC, Cali or Miami.

It's for a group of friends or just a group who want fame. They put there money together to get a large house for them all to practice their performing arts.

It's called a dead beat frat because most of the time, only one (if any) get's famous. The rest are dead beats. Me and some people I've known since I was 15 all live in one.

The members of this house hold are me, Trish, Austin, Dez, Kiera, Cassidy, Dallas and Trent. We all lived in a giant house because Kiera was rich (her dad owns star records) and Austin was making money from star records (Star Records is his record label).

The arts in our DBF are music: Me, Austin and Cassidy; Film: Dez; Acting: Trish and Kiera; Dancing: Dallas (Ballet) and Trent (Hippop).

Even though we all lived like family, most of us hated each other. Cassidy hates me because she blames me for Austin no longer having feelings for her. Trish never forgave Trent for breaking her heart. Dallas hates Dez because he makes fun of him doing ballet and Trent and Austin just hate each other.

Like I said we were all family though, so when someone had a success, we all celebrated.

*The household problems*

Lately me and Austin have been working on some new songs, but it seems like all he wants to sing about is sex.

Me starting a song:

With a love that shines brighter-  
Than the stars that are forever higher-  
Than you and me-  
Will ever be-

Austin continuing a song:

But we get high anyway.  
And we go at it all night and day.  
You love the high I give to you-  
When the lust finally gets to you.

It's like all he thinks about is sex.

That's not the only problem.

Cassidy has a strong beautiful voice...but all she does with her vocal coach/song writer is flirt and make out to try and make Austin jealous. Dallas has been refusing to dance in the house all week because Dez won't stop teasing and Trish decided she hates acting yet wants to be an actress.

Trent thinks he's still T-Fame and Kiera doesn't even need any acting jobs because she has a trust fund the size of Alaska. Even Dez is acting weirder than usual, saying he wants to do a documentary on the history of unicorn sightings.

That's what potential fame does to you I guess.

Me and Kiera weren't the best of friends, but sometimes, when everyones drama got to be too much, I talked to her. I told her about everyones problems and we pondered at different ideas as to why thet might be acting strange until Kiera said, "Ally! Why don't we hire a road trip therapist for the house! Like The Beatles had on tour!"

I gave her a funny look and said, "Kiera I really doubt that The Beatles had a touring therapist," then I smiled, "But I think that's a great idea!"

"I'll call Daddy!" Kiera said eagerly.

*Next Day*  
Kiera had her father schedule a therapist to come at 1:00 today. It was 3:02 and the shrink was almost done talking to her last patient, Austin.

I was excited yet scared. Kiera's father asked me why we needed a shrink and I told him honestly. After that he decided that if the shrink makes certain suggestions- such as making someone leave the house- then they would have to do so. If they didn't obey then he would stop funding the house and paying for necessities.

I was scared the therapist would want Austin to leave. Or Trish. Or Dez. They were team Austin after all.

Just then, the therapist comes out and says to Kiera, "Thankyou for having me."

Then she tells me she needs to speak to everyone and to go get them.

Finally, everyone is in the living room. Trent in the recliner, Dallas stretching in the floor, me and Austin on the love seat, Kiera on the automin and Cassidy in the couch with Trish.

When everyone stops complaining about being interrupted from what they are doing, the woman begins.

"As you all know, I am here to help you." She gives a look that stops Trent from saying something snobby.

She continues, "So I am recomending you all to roomates." She pauses again and we all start to pick out our roomates when she says, "But I will be assigning a 'roomy' to you." She says, holding air quotes around the word roomy.

Everyone whined for a moment, but then we were all quiet, waiting in antisipation to hear the list.

"Trish, you will be assigned to Kiera. You two will try to connect on your acting experiences and preferences."

Trish looked pleased and Kiera wasn't complaining.

"Cassidy, " she continued. I could see Cassidy crossing her fingers and mouthing something about Austin.

"You will be assigned to Trent. You and Trent will try to work together with a mixture of moral support and constuctive critisism."

Trent began to say something but the counciler cut him off. "Trent you will not be aloud to refer to yourself as T-Fame. Cassidy, you may not mention 'you-know-who' to Trent at all. You will not think about that person and you will not try to make him jealous." Austin and I laughed and Cassidy gave me a dirty look.

"Dez you will be with Dallas and you will never address him with an insult." Dez was quiet. Dallas smirked.

"Dallas, the same goes for you." She said, erasing Dallas' smirk.

I froze as I realised me and Austin were the only two left. I looked at Austin, who must not have caught on.

"Austin, you and Ally will be together." She looked at me and smiled then said, "I will be back in two weeks."

Austin stood up, and I realised that my head had been on his shoulder. "Wait, what do me and Ally need to do? You just told us to room together."

The woman, who I later asked Kiera and found out that her name was Ms. Claire, turned around and said, "Just spend some time together."

And with that, she was gone.

_**If this get's 15 reviews I'll continue! I love you shippers!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's short but this chapter is just supposed to fill in some blanks. Review please!**

The commotion started when Ms. Claire pulled out of long driveway.

"Ally you whore! I bet you paid her to give you Austin's room!" Austin laughed and I completely ignored her.

"Austin would you like me to move my stuff into your room?" I asked.

"Sure Ally but I want to talk to you when you're done."

Oh no. That can't be good.

"Ally, I'm not done with you! How much did you pay her, you hoe!"

Just then, Trent came up behind her, "Hey bitch, listen. Move your stuff into my room so we can be done with this shit."

Cassidy looked taken aback. And why was everyone cursing so much lately?

Trish and Kiera walked into Kiera's former room and before I could see Dez or Dallas start an argument, I went into my room and grabbed my clothes and my small book shelf.

I didn't have many things because Trish was my roomate before and she had so much makeup and clothes that I barely had room for anything.

I quickly walked to Austin's- I mean my- new room. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Austin where do you want me to set my stuff?"

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed my bookcase and put it on the wall. He then took my clothes and set them on the dresser.

"Um ok...so what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, I want to say that, as you can see, there is only one bed." He smirked.

"We should get bunk beds..."

"No...actually I think we should call Claire and see how she wants this arrangement." He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. How did he get her number?

The call connected and he put it on speaker. "Hi, this is Austin moon. I have a question for you Ms. Claire,"

"What is it Austin?" She didn't sound too concerned.

"Well, you see, I only have one bed in my room and my roomate and I were wondering if you wanted us to get seperate beds or...sleep...together...or if you had some other arrangement?"

Ms. Claire sounded more interested. "Austin I think, seeing as you are eighteen, and that you have known Ally for three years, it would not be a problem for you to share a sleeping space. I would discuss this with you more but I have a client. Good day." She said and hung up.

"Er...Austin I don't know if this is a good idea..." I trailed off.

"Relax, Ally. We're like brother and sister! It can't be too complicated to share a bed. It might be even more comfortable."

"So what's the second of all?" I asked, remembering how his sentence had started with 'first of all'.

He smiled and blushed. "Um, I forgot." Why did he blush about that?

We were quiet for a moment, then he said, "Ally we should probably get to sleep." His voice didn't show any emotion. Just how tired he was.

"Okay." I tried to keep things from being akward, I mean he was my best friend!

He cut out the light and crawled into bed. Once I saw which side he had claimed, I walked to the other side and slept on the very edge, trying to keep from feeling him against me.

It was peaceful and quiet all through the house except for the radio playing in the corner. I listened closely and realised it was playing 'Absolute Beginners'.

I thought Austin was asleep do I sang along softly.

"I'm an absolute beginner when I'm absolutely sane."

I paused for the music.

"As long as we're together, the rest can go to hell."

"I absolutely love you," I heard Austin sing.

"But we're absolute beginners." We sang together.

Austin and I looked at each other for a moment. I could see passion burning in his eyes and I knew I mirrored his expression.

He began to lean in and I panicked. I pulled him in for a hug. He held me tightly as if his ambition had only been a hug.

For all I know I, it could have been. I didn't let go of him and before I knew it, I was crying.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I'm sorry Austin, it's just ever since we got back from the tour you haven't been open with me and I feel like you're intentionally shutting me out." I blubbered.

He knew what I was talking about. After my career sky rocketted with his when we were sixteen, we went on tour together. It was mostly just us because Trish and Dez atteneded more meetings than us. We spent a lot of time together. When the tour was over, we decided to help fund a DBF for some people we thought we wouldn't mind living with and stay on the down low for a while.

When we got back, that strong connection we had on the road was no more than a thread.

I looked up and he was in tears, too.

We cried for what seemed like hours and then we looked back at the fun we had in our mid-teens. We laughed at how uptight I was when we met and we laughed at how Austin was still as silly as ever.

We looked back on the past three years until we fell asleep in each others arms.

I keep having ideas for this story so by the time I post this I may not have 15 reviews.

**Review for Faster updates. Smut in later chapters! Idk if this is any good so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to let you know that the song in the previous chapter 'Absolute Beginners' is sung by David Bowie and that's why he's in Austin's dreams. Review for sooner updates!**

* * *

Austin POV

That night I had multiple dreams. One was about the old Cassidy, the one I wrote a song for.

Ever since she had gotten back from LA, where her record deal cut her, she had been so desperate. I couldn't stand her anymore. What did they do to her?

Then I dreamed about Ally, how far we had come together in such little time.

I dreamed about Kiera, who was surpisingly understanding when I told her I had chose Ally, even if it didn't last long.

My last dream was about David Bowie. He told me not to fight my feelings. He told me to break down the wall that I had built between me and Ally.

The next morning I woke up with Ally still beside me. Well...not necessarily beside me. I was spooning her.

Waking up with the sun in my face and Ally beside me was one of the greatest feelings I have ever felt. I felt Ally stir and looked to see she was awake.

She had a pattern of mascara stains and tear streaks dried to her face. I knew I must have a similar tear streak pattern.

Without a word Ally got up and walked to the dresser. She grabbed an outfit and I could see her blush as she pulled out a bright yellow thong and a matching bra.

I was absolutely positive that she knew yellow was my favorite color.

She walked out and quickly came back in. Someone must be in the bathroom. She sat on the bed impatiently until I spoke up.

"Ally you can change in here. I won't look." She looked at me for a second then said, "Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky and I took it.

"I swear upon my pinky that I will not look." We laughed.

She gave me one last doubtful look and said, "Fine, but if you look I get to bend your pinky back." I smiled.

"Okay." If I did look it would so be worth it.

She walked over to the large wall mirror and took off her shirt. I tried to cover my eyes to where I couldn't see but before I could, her shirt was off. She wasn't wearing a bra and my hands dropped from my eyes. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open aswell.

She looked back at me in the mirror and said, "Austin you promised! This is so embarassing."

I was shocked. "Ally you don't have to be embarassed, you are very beautiful and it's not like I'm going to try anything. You're my best friend."

"Please just close your eyes!" She blushed a deep scarlet.

I laughed and said, "Fine. I will. I promise. You have my word."

When she was dressed in some bleached shorts and a tshirt, we walked into the kitchen. She sat down at a stool behind the bar.

"Ally, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked, trying to keep her in a good mood, proving that I would open up to her more.

Before she could answer, Cassidy came out of her room and looked at Ally. "Ew, I thought todays forcast called for sun, not slut."

Suddenly, I was very angry, "Why don't you shut the fuck up Cassidy?"

She was surprised that I rebuked her but she continued with her next comment.

"I'm sorry Ally, I guess I should have considered that you're only a whore for Austin."

Before I could say anything she walked out of the kitchen.

I started to make Ally and I some pancakes when I looked up and saw her staring off into space. "Als dont worry about that bitch."

She winced on the last word. She hated when we curse. She doesn't mind it when we kid around but she hates when it's used for anger.

"I'm not worried Austin." She said quietly.

Just then I began to think over what Cassidy said and I realised why she said those things. She said them to embarass Ally because she thinks she's a virgin.

Is Ally a virgin? I mean, she's beautiful and those tits I saw this morning were a sight for sore eyes, but she never really gave anyone the time of day. Maybe I should ask her?

Wow, I'm a dumbass. You can't just ask your bestfriend if she's a virgin. Maybe I could trick her into telling me? It was worth a shot.

"So Ally," I began smoothly, giving her what I can only hope was a sincere smile, "What's been going on lately? Any interesting fella's in your life?"

She smiled back at me and said, "No, I've been focused on our music."

_Our_. I love the sound of that. It's like she was refering to us as one person. Wait, what?

That doesn't mean I have feelings for Ally. It means I love our friendship...right? It doesn't matter right now.

"Well was there somebody before the tour?" I asked, trying not to sound to much like I'm prying.

"Not anyone inportant, trust me Austin, you would have been the first to know." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

I'm so glad I have Ally in my life. If we seperated for a tour or something then I would probably have a mental break down. There's no way I could do it without her.

I laughed at my corny lyrics joke and Ally looked at me confused. I waved it off and she went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

Trent came out of his room next, dancing around in his boxers. He never wore pants when he got up. He danced into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Ally laughed at his little scene and he winked at her, took a bite of his sandwhich, then went out the kitchen through the same door Cassidy had used.

This morning was a perfect example of average mornings in our house. Trent wasn't a jerk in the mornings and I'm pretty sure Ally has a crush on morning Trent. I didn't like it, but I never told anyone but Dez.

Cassidy was only a bitch at certain times, but those times were very random and unpredictable.

Trish and Dez normally came out of there rooms at the same time, and argued about who gets the bathroom first.

As if on cue, Trish comes out of her room, looking like something from the walking dead, and Dez walks out bright eyed and bushy tailed. Dez runs to the bathroom and Trish gets there slightly after him. He slams the door in her face and she screeches something in spanish.

Normally Dallas gets up around 4am and stretches before doing ballet on the balcony. That must have been him in the bathroom this morning when Ally got up.

Kiera either gets up early in the morning or right when everyone else does. She's normally very quiet until we all decide to start the day.

When I finish the pancakes, Dallas comes downstairs, followed by Kiera, who looks like she's never spoken a word in her life because of the peaceful expression on her face and her lips that seem glued together.

Yep, the beginning of the day is going fine.

While I was stuck in my own world, Ally came over and bent my finger back as hard as sh3e could before I pulled back.

"Ally what the-"

"I said I got to bend your pinky back if you looked. You looked." She smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

I tried not to but I couldn't help but watch her ass as she walked away. I blamed it on my being a guy, not any possible feelings I have for Ally.

Dez walked in and was on the phone with someone. I asked who it was but he didn't respond.

I waited until his Mhm's and Yeah's were done then asked who it was.

"It was Jimmy." He said simply.

I waited but he didn't say anything else.

I cleared my throat, trying to get him to continue.

"Are you okay Austin?" He asked, not getting my freaking obvious hint.

"What did he say?"

Dez looked uncomfortable. "He said he wants a duet from you and Ally."

"What's wrong with that?" We've done duets before.

"It's a love song..."

"Dez I can do a love song with Ally," I said in an obvious tone.

"I know Austin but the music video has to be a mini-movie about how you fall in love. He brought professional choreographers in and they want a sex seen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Review please...I love you guys btw:)**

**Ally POV**

"What?!" Austin asked Dez as I came into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I asked. Austin jumped.

"Oooh...hey, Ally..." He said, his voice cracking.

"What's wrong Austin?" What's he so tense about?

He smiled at me and said, "Nothing."

Dez looked at him confused. "But Austin, aren't you gonna tell her about thz misczu vibledo?"

Austin put his hand over Dez' mouth half way through his sentence but I caught it anyway.

"What music video? Are we doing one together?"

Austin looked at Dez, panicking.

"Seriously, _what_ is going on?!"

"Er..._IneedtotalktoDez!_" He said so fast I almost didn't catch it and he ran out of the room.

* * *

**Austin POV**

I ran into the closest room and looked at Dez. "What the hell man! You can't just out right tell her! You have to be subtle!"

"Austin you just have to do it fast! Like ripping off a bandage."

I rolled my eyes and heard Dez say, "Like this!" and he ran out of the room yelling.

"Al-ly!"

_Fuck._

"Dez, wait! I'll tell her!" He stopped mid-hallway and I saw Ally looking around for us.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, Ally, I wanna tell you about this new video..."

"What about it?"

"Well the music video is going to star us, you know, because it's like...a love song."

"Okay, should we start writing then?" Well, the love part didn't bother her.

"Ally, the video has a sex scene."

"So are we getting doubles for that scene?"

I didn't think about that.

"Well, I can call." I pulled out my phone and rang Jimmy up and put him on speaker.

"Jimmy, I was wondering if me and Ally are getting doubles for our little scene in the new music video?"

_Nah, man I want real feeling between the two of you and I don't think I can hire any actors to portray that._

"Oh, um are you sure?" I asked, taking it off speaker phone.

_Well, actually, I want you two to go ahead and practice a good bit before we start filming._

"Er...alright then Jimmy."

He hung up and Ally asked, "So who are our doubles?"

I paused and gave Dez a 'get-out' look. He left and I looked at Ally for a moment.

She's so beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine curiously. Her hair had changed since we were sixteen. She had her ombre done further up and the very bottom was a hot pink. Once she had done it, it had become a new trend.

"Austin?" She said, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Oh, yeah. We don't get doubles Ally. Actually...we have to do the scene and Jimmy said that before we start filming, we need to...practice."

Her eyes widened and my stomache clenched.

She put on a calm charade. Yes, I could tell it was fake.

"Okay. I guess it helps that we're roommates...we can..er...practice tonight." Her smiled cracked and she ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

"Ally!" I yelled, and Cassidy came into the kitchen. "Finally dump Ms. Virgin Mary?" She cackled.

"Cassidy, is she really a virgin?" I asked curiously.

She was surprised that I hadn't snapped at her, "Well, sometimes all the girls in the house have sleepovers... We can have one tonight and I can tell you..."

"Oh my God, thank you!" I hugged her and she whimpered.

"Cassidy, can we talk later? Maybe on the roof this afternoon?" I wanted her to understand why I didn't want her. How it wasn't Ally's fault.

Her face lit up a little bit. "Sure Austin."

I nodded and ran out after Ally.

I looked around and didn't see Ally anywhere. I heard a sniffle from above me. I walked out into the yard and looked up on the roof to see Ally wiping her eyes next to a window. I climbed up the ladder hooked to the house siding and got on he roof with her. She looked at me then burst into tears. I held on to her and she sobbed into my chest.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "Ally, we don't have to do this. We can figure it out...but...would it really be that bad?"

She looked up at me. Before she could say anything I said, "I'm not saying I wanted to, I just want to know if it's...because of me."

"Oh, God, no Austin. I just..." She trailed off. Maybe she was just thinking about our friendship...like I should be.

"I understand Ally. You don't have to." I rubbed her shoulder.

"No, I'm going to."

"Ally... we can request doubles-''

"No Austin. I'm an artist. Whether it's music or acting, I need to just do it, and besides, it's just sex. People have sex all the time without ruining what they have as friends, right?"

I was surprised by how casually she spoke about sex. I've never even heard her say the word 'sex'. Now she was throwing her pacifist vocabulary to the wind.

Then I realised what she had said. I grabbed her by the face and smashed my lips into hers much to rough for her delicate lips.

She hadn't kissed me back yet so I bit her lip and she gasped, finally unfrozen. She kissed hungrily, climbing on top of me, stradling my waist.

"_Ally_, what are you doing?!" I said, pulling her off of me. She blushed.

"I...I'm not sure...I..." She trailed off and I could see that she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Ally. I just...er...this can't happen so fast...or on the roof." We laughed and she hugged me then climbed off the roof. I followed her down and we went into the house.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I don't know what came over me. I guess it was the thought of being with Austin like that...it made me break down. What did he mean by 'this can't happen so fast'? I walked into the house with him but he stopped outside the door.

"Ally...I hope this won't change anything between us...I mean...you said it yourself, it's just sex..." He didn't seem comfortable talking about it. We started walking again and before we knew it we were outside our bedroom.

* * *

**Austin**** POV**

We walked in and I layed down on the bed.

"But what if it does change something between us, Austin?" She looked sad.

"Well then fuck! Ally we can just let it happen! Your mom told us two years ago to stop over thinking it! We have dated before Ally, and it didn't change anything so I really don't think some planned out sex will." I said as I realised the truth of my own words.

She sat down on the bed and didn't seem as upset. Actually, it looked like she was welcoming the idea with open arms.

I pulled her into me and she straightened her legs so she was laying beside me.

I hated the feel of the atmosphere so I leaned into Ally and whispered, "So are you a virgin Ally?"

She froze, her body completely stiff. I laughed and said, "Ally relax, I'm just kidding." I laughed again.

My phone buzzed. It was Cassidy telling me to meet her on the roof in 5 minutes.

I squeezed Ally, "Mmm, Alls, I gotta go. I'll be back in about half an hour."

She gave me a questioning look but then said, "Okay."

I ran outside and climbed the built in ladder for the second time today. Cassidy was already up there.

She giggled and asked ehat I wanted to talk about.

"Cassidy, I want to understand you. I want to know what you have against Ally, and how you changed."

She frowned. Clearly this wasn't the topic she had expected.

"Well she stole you and so she's a slut who pays shrinks to get some from roomates." She smirked.

"Cut the shit Cassidy, I want to really understand."

With that, her smirk was gone. I thought she had another smart ass comment but instead she sighed, her eyes hardened and flickered with pain, making her look wise beyond her years.

"Austin, they told me I didn't need a band to make it big. They told me that if I wanted fame that I would need to ditch them."

I nodded for her to continue. She exhaled.

"Austin, they were my family...and I left them, I was blinded by the pretty lights of potential fame...and now I'll never get them back."

"I got rid of my friends...no, my _family_, and when they realised I was a nobody without them...they cut me."

Cassidy returned to the teenage girl she normally was. The one with snide comments and insults.

She shrugged and whispered in my ear, "I knew you weren't still waiting for me when I saw your face all over billboards and buses. I didn't think you would though, you're very attractive and almost every girl wants you."

"And then I saw Ally on the signs everywhere. She was famous and she looked so different. Relaxed and not so tense. I knew that you two must be together now, with more in common now then ever...then I saw the tabloids, all asking the same question. '_Is Austin Moon with Ally Dawson?_' "

I couldn't look her in the eyes, I was scared of the pain I might see in them.

"And that's why I blame Ally...because she has something that she barely even wanted when I met her. She has fame."

She gave me a sad smile.

"And you."

I finally looked in her eyes and said, "Cassidy, you deserve a good person. I don't even deserve Ally, and that's why I don't have her. You don't want me. Not me. I'm just simple. I can't handle your depth."

I didn't wait for her reaction. I climbed doen the latter as fast as I could, jumping off three steps early.

I knew the old Cassidy was starting to return, but it would take some time. I'm happy for her, and I meant what I said, I hope she finds someone who can understand her depth.

I went back inside and saw something that made me think hell must have frozen over. _Dez was kissing Trish._

Not even a soft kiss. This one was full of _passion_ and _lust_.

I froze in the middle of the living room. Dez looked at me wide eyed. Trish didn't even notice me.

My jaw was still on the floor as I ran into mine and Ally's room.

* * *

**Ally POV**

Austin ran in, completely out of breath as I was organizing all our clothes.

He was trying to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. I giggled and he gave one of his signature girly screams.

"What is it Austin?" I asked, still stifling giggles.

"Trish...Dez..." He shrieked again.

I laughed. "Austin she's just practicing for an audition.

He breathed and his face formed an 'Oh' expression.

He finally looked at what I was doing. "God, Ally. You have a lot of lingerie." He raised an eyebrow.

I blushed, "I don't use it to seduce people, I just think it's...pretty." I blushed again.

"I love how you said people instead of boys, or guys, or men..." He smirked.

"Gross, Austin what is up with you today?"

"Well maybe it's the fact that your whole wardrobe is Victoria's Secret!" He laughed and I blushed again.

"Hey Ally, I meant to tell you, I scheduled a meeting with Jimmy tonight at 8 so around 7 we should go get something to eat."

"Alright." I said and he ran off with Dez, talking about some of the effects in the video.

I got back to my folding when I felt someone behind me. "You're not going to scare me Austin."

I turned around and saw Trent. "Oh. Hey Tr-"

He cut me off with a kiss.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 7

**I have some news! 1) I am now officially a beta! 2) I am starting R5 one shots! Requests are open!**

* * *

I was weak at the knees. The kiss uncomfortably slow and rough...not like Austin's.

The thought of Austin pulled me out of my weakness. I shoved him away and he gave me a look that made me feel sick.

Sick with my self. Sick with who I am. The look he was giving me was meant to make me feel like an insignificant nobody. I froze and let his look eat me alive.

It took me a moment to realise what was happening but when I caught on, I sprang into action.

"_I AM ALLY FUCKING DAWSON! I BROKE THE RECORD FOR MOST ALBULMS SOLD IN ONE MONTH AND I AM AN INTERENET SENSATION! DO NOT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!_" I looked over my shoulder to see everyone standing in the doorway, watching my show.

My cheeks flamed and I ran out of the room. I ran out the door and down the street until I fell to the ground. The pain if the embarassment had kept me from realising that I hadn't been breathing enough as I ran.

I sobbed, further restricting my brain from any oxygen. What was wrong with me lately? I must be _pms_ing. I laughed bitterly. My period ended a week ago. I'm just a mess.

I was still gasping and hyperventilating when Austin's car swung around the corner about twenty miles to fast. He stopped abruptly when he saw me, causing the the car to lurch.

He jumped out and launched himself at my shrivelled figure. I was just sitting in the grass, hiccupping. He held me in his arms.

**********  
It had been a three days since my outburst. Austin had taken me to a well known LA doctor who perscribed me some anxiety medicine and for me to go into temporary counciling. I called Claire.

_Ugh!_ I've had less than two years of fame and no drugs whatsoever, yet I'm already insane.

I spoke with Claire and she told me that she didn't think for a second that I was crazy. She said it was anxiety overload. She admitted to causing some of it with her roommate pairings but she refused to let me change rooms.

Austin hadn't spoken to me since our conversation on the roof. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't ignoring me. Any chance he got, he would pull me into his arms and hold me for hours at a time. He couldn't think of what to say, but you could see everything in his eyes.

He was in pain. He blames himself for everything. In truth, it wasn't really a big deal when you looked at it from an outside perspective, but he could see how confused and alone I felt on that day.

He had to have seen, because his expression had mirrored mine completely. We were in pain for each other and I hated it.

I sat on our bed, deciding if any one was going to try to fix this, it should be me. I decided that I was going to see how he reacted when I played dirty.

I laughed earnestly. It seemed like a silly solution seeing as it had been the problem. In truth, it wasn't a solution.

I got up and hid my new book from Trish in the closet. _'Make Your Man Insane'_. The book cover was complete with an emoticon wink face. Trish thought it would help and as embarassing as it had been, I needed every bit of help I could get.

This was all just an experiment, but also the homework Jimmy had given us. Practice. Well, almost anyway. I didn't plan on sleeping with him anytime soon...

It was almost 11 when I felt Austin slide in to bed and wrap his muscled figure around me. I turned over and slipped one of my legs in between his. He moaned softly as he realised I wasn't wearing pants.

Of course, he wasn't either. Guys never sleep in pants.

I brushed my womenhood against his leg, trying to be subtle. He whimpered.

"Ally did you forget something before you came to bed?" His voice cracked as I felt him harden slightly.

"What did I forget?" _Had_ I forgotten something?

"Erm...your pants?" Oh.

"No, I checked the weather and they said it would be hot tonight," I smirked. I hadn't intended on my sentence being a word play.

"I thought this would be more comfortable."

His eyes were wide but I decided to nuzzle my face into his neck, my breath hot on his neck. He flipped me over on top of him, making our position less awkward.

After a while, when I thought he would be close to sleep, I parted my lips slightly on his neck. He pulled me closer to him. I opened my lips a little more and thin slipped out my tongue, tracing shapes onto him lightly.

He moaned and pulled me away from him to see my expression.

"Ally,_ what are you doing_?!" He said the sentence as if I were five, braking it down slowly.

"Why do you have to tease me?!"

I remembered some things from the book.

"Tease you?" I gasped, "Austin, why would I ever tease you?"

"Because you know I want you." _Perfect._

"You want me? Will you tell me how you want me? ...On my back? ...Against the wall?"

His eyes widened once more.

"Ally what has gotten into you?" He asked as I tugged at his briefs. He grabbed my hands and flipped me over, holding them above my head while he was on top of me.

Honestly, I had never been this turned on but him stopping me was really getting on my nerves.

"Why are you stopping me?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I know you don't really want to do this and your not acting like the Ally I know."

Yeah, I was acting different, but he was wrong. I _did_ want this. I hadn't when I started but now he was holding me down...against my will.

That last thought turned me on beyond belief. I was quiet for too long.

"Ally? Say something...please?" His eyes were still dark with lust. Lust for me.

"Austin I know I'm not acting like myself and I'm sorry but _please_," I begged the last word, "I want you Austin."

I felt his erection against me and I wanted him so bad it was painful. Literally. I was in pain.

"Ally, please just stop. I know you don't actually want this."

I noticed his grip on my wrists had loosened and I took my chance. I pulled my hands out quick and put them on his back. I pulled him against me and kissed him hard.

Before he could pulled away, I had my hand in his pants. I stopped kissing him. I was shocked. There's no way he could be that long _and_ that thick at the same time.

"Austin...wow." Was all I could say.

I guess he had given up because he smirked and asked, "What? Something to your liking?"

His size made me completely rethink everything.

"Austin...I, er...I don't really think this is a good idea anymore..."

"I knew you didn't want to." He said simply, still hovering over me.

I blushed what I assume was a deep scarlet. "It's not that Austin...it's just...you've kind of got a lot down there and...I'm not sure if I can er..._fit_ all it all..."

He laughed but climbed off of me. "Okay Ally. Whatever you say."

"It's true! You know what? I changed my mind." He gave me a questioning look and I began to slide my fingers down his chest and under his waistband once more.

He caught my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ally if you continue with your hand, I'm not stopping this time." He looked dead serious.

I gave him the same look and whispered, "I don't want you to."

* * *

**Lemon in next chapter! Are you excited? Are you mad because I didn't update? Tell me in the reviews! Please review, reviews make me want to update faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait:( I'm reallllllllyyyyy sorry! Soooo sorry! Am I forgiven? I thought the story was moving too fast so I changed it up a bit more.. Do you like it? R&R!**_

_**I do not own Austin and Ally.. but I wouldn't mind owning Ross ;)**_

_**Ally POV**_

I woke with a start, my legs numb and blood rushing in my ears. I shook my legs and looked around the room. The bed I was in had a thin mattress and it laid on top of a gurney. There was equiptment around the room and I realised I was hooked to an IV. _Well at least I got a break from work.  
_

The sarcasm in my thoughts cleared my head. What am I doing in... _a hospital room?_

As if on cue, my favorite mop of bleach blonde poked his head in the door way, his eyes widened and he gave that girly shriek and ran to my bedside, crawling over me to lay beside me.

He moved over to lay next to me, us facing each other. _I should ask him why I'm-_

"Ally! You're awake!" He interupted my thoughts.

_ Awake? Was I asleep?_

The doctor walked in with a clipboard, only bothering to look up halfway through her sentence.

"Allison Dawson?- Oh.. Am I interrupting?"

Her tone was a bit sarcastic, but a light in her eyes told me she enjoyed seeing us.

I sat up.

"No, not at all.. but can someone explain what's going _on_?" I asked looking back and forth from her to Austin.

No one said anything. The doctor was the first to break the silence.

"Well Allison-" Her name tag read '_Anne Reavis_'.

"Ally." I corrected.

"Ally," She replied apologetically, "It's a long story but right now I need to check your vitals.. Mr. Moon?" She asked.

"Ma'am?" Austin answered in a monotone. He was sitting up next to me now, looking straight into my eyes every time I turned his way.

"I know you and Ally are having a moment but I really do need to check her so if you could step out..." She trailed off.

I blushed and Austin snickered, getting up off the bed and leaving the room.

~Line Break~Line Break~Line Break~

The next half hour dragged on as I was told a tale of being a comatose patient for the past week. I was in a coma.

I asked when specifically I had been knocked out (by Dez, who had thrown a weight ball at me while he and Austin were doing some weird workout right in front of the door to my room) and she told me that from the story given by the other members of our house (.. and in truth they were more than that.. they were my friends) I had the ball thrown at me shortly after Austin left the room. Meaning right before the kiss.

Yes, the kiss. The kiss that didn't exist. I tried to think up some explanation for as to how my dreams had been so vivid.. so accurate with the detail. I stressed this to the doctor, but she only told me that I would have to ask the hospital counciler.

So... there was no kiss, no look given after the kiss.. no pain between Austin and I.. then what w _as_ there?

I thought these things over, tossing and turning things in my head. I was so caught up in the reinactment of my coma dreams that I hadn't notice a different women come in.

When I looked up, I saw the back of her clipboard said '_Miami Care Counciling_'. She must be the counciler then.

"Ally I am Sharon Fullwood, the therapist here at The Miami Care Unit. Mrs. Reavis told me that you have some concerns about your coma dreams."

I smiled respectively and nodded, trying to be as nice as possible to this lady I immediatley did not like. She was too formal.

I began with my problem, hoping she would be of some help.

"Um.. the thing is, in my dreams there were.. _expressions_," I said, trying to find the precise word, "Or emotions, you could say, that I saw on different people's faces..." I said 'people' trying to keep from letting her in on the fact that I meant Austin.

"They were expressions I've never seen on them before. In my psycology class we learned that we cannot dream what he haven't seen.. but is that not true?"

She had sat down on the side of my bed sometime when I had been talking.

"Well actually, your professor was correct. You cannot dream what have not seen, but you claim you have never seen these expressions on the faces in your dreams?" I shook my head.

"Well occasionally we have patients who have times where they just barely wake up, not enough to change thier heart rate or too even look awake to the naked eye. The will catch a glimpse at the look on someone's face in that very moment, such as sadness, and it will be transfered back into thier dream state. They will never even remember being awake."

I nurse ran in covered in.. _macaroni and cheese?_ Her voice was urgent as she said, "Fullwood, Anthony had another outburst, he needs you!" She ran from the room as soon as she had came, with 'Fullwood' right behind her.

So Austin _was_ in pain. Over me? Well I _had _been in a coma. But.. what about his lust filled expressions? I had too have seen those before.. any other possibilities were scientifically impossible...

But maybe I had. Maybe.. maybe I had caught his lust filled sideways glances out of the corner of my eye... no, no that couldn't be it.. but.. the idea doesn't seem _so _impossible...

Dr. Reavis came back, and I'm glad because I enjoyed her company. She told me about when she was younger (which didn't seem to be to long ago. She was young for a doctor) and how she experienced first love, and it was truly amazing.

I didn't bother telling her that me and Austin weren't in love because she seemed so happy telling me her story, and to be honest, I enjoyed hearing it.

~Line Break~

I was discharged from the hospital about four hours later and I decided I needed to talk to Claire. Trish and Dez said we should all go out for Pizza, so I had to wait.

Cassidy and Trent came along with us. Dallas and Kiera had gone on a date after we had all rejoiced my waking up. Heehee, I knew they would end up together.

At the pizza place everyone was quiet for a while, only talking every once iin a while, asking for the parmesean or salt or napkins.

"So Ally, the doctor told me that you had some interesting dreams and that you might want to tell me about them." Austin said casually, wiping grease from the side of his mouth with his sleeve.

I blushed and he gave me a questioning look. Why had Dr. Reavis told him? I would have to think of something to tell him quick or else he would never leave me alone.

"Er... maybe later Austin. So did you attend that meeting?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually, Austin barely ever left your side at the hospital. The only reason he wasn't there when you woke up is because he had to take a phone call." Dez interjected.

I started to panic. "Wait, so we missed the mee-"

"No, me and Dez went for you, and it turns out that the music video was really filed for a different newer male artist and Kiera.. who decided she was going back in the music business." Trish said.

I mentally groaned. Keira often had these bouts where she woud switch professions, and when she did, Jimmy only paid any attention to her.

Wow. So I don't have to worry about any sexual or overly friendly feelings for Austin anymore. Sweet.

I smiled and bit into my pizza, thinking about how things would go back to normal until I remembered that Austin was still my roommate.

**Okay guys so I reread my story and honestly... It sucks and I'm not sure I want to continue. If you think I should then please review and let m know. If I do plan on continuing, then trust me, this is just the beginning.**


	7. Real Update

**Hey guys... So the story...may get more interesting. Idk but I WOULD like some more reviews... no pressure lol**

No one POV

Ally sat in the back seat of the Jeep Grand Cherokee (which had been a gift to Dez from Austin and Ally's money combined) and stared out the window. Her conversation she had planned with Claire was long forgotten. She didn't worry about her career and how she needed new song out soon. She didn't think about the slight wink Dez had given Trish before she had called shot gun. All she could think about was Austin.

Not about her feelings - if any - that she had for him. Not about the kiss on the roof or the almost-having-to-have-sex-with-him or any of that. She just thought about him in general, picturing his soft lips and his chocolate colored eyes. She pictured him bear, but somehow not in a sexual manor. She just pictured him.

When she had realised what she had been doing, she decided not to scold herself. Why deny herself the greater joys of life, such as seeing beauty? She asked herself this, off-quoting John Green.

She turned to watch Austin as he was also looking out his window. She wondered what he was thinking about.

Austin had quite a long day. He longed to just go home and take a nap. He wanted to fall asleep next to Ally though. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to. She was beautiful and she smelled nice and she was so sweet and in truth, he actually missed those times where they woud lay next to each other in the grass or on a sunday afternoon in bed.

He missed those times they would lay together and have those hushed discussions of theirs that had often turned to quiet arguments. Arguments about a certain theory or song lyric or really anything that you could have an opinion on.

As his train of thought became more and more dream-like, he began to imagine things. The taste of Ally's lips. Her soft eye's burning into his. Her legs that somehow managed to look endless, despite her small frame.

He looked over at Ally to see that she had been watching him for some time now. She blushed and looked away, slightly embarassed. He wondered why she had blushed.

Austin caught Dez's eye in the mirror and held his gaze for a split second and then Dez looked away and pulled into the long driveway of their Floridian Mansion.

**Ally POV**

When the car had finally stopped Austin tried to open the door, but Dez immediatley hit the child lock.

Austin looked up in confusion and smirked. To be honest, Dez's smirked was kind of hot.

He sat back and closed his eyes. "We just need to have a quiet moment guys."

I know it's wrong to think something like that right after thinking about Austin but it's kind of impossible to help. See, Dez is.. well, Dez has changed.

Right around the time I was signed to Romone records, his mom commit suicide. It hit him hard and when I say it I mean reality. The realization that not everything was about laughs and jokes and immaturity.

He moved out and completely stopped talking to us for about a year before he came back into the picture. He had dropped out of school too, or so I thought. He had somehow managed to graduate at the same time as me. When he did come back, he had toned up a good bit and his arms were sleeved in tattoos.

The silly Dez that will all loved was still there deep down, but we knew that he had changed. He was a lot more of a badass kind of guy now. When he had come back, I had a crush on his new bad boy exterior. That was over now. He's still attractive but I don't have eyes for him.

He was relaxed as I watched through the sun visor mirror. He finally opened his eyes. When he caught me looking I blushed, feeling somewhat vulnerable, like he had heard my thoughts. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Austin caught the exchange and turned back out to the window, hiding his face from us. Dez closed his eyes again and pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit.." Trish said sounding worried.

"Just let me live a little babe." Dez said quietly with the unlit cigarette between his lips.

Babe? As in a pretense or as in a love interest?

"Dez can I have one?" I asked, hearing the guilt in my voice.

**No one POV**

He raised an eyebrow again, eyes open once more. Trish didn't look concerned. She new Dez would never give her one.

"You sure Ally-Cat?" Trish's eyes widened.

"No. No, absolutely not. That's dangerous and stupid and-"

"Here Als," Dez said, cutting off her and handing Ally a smoke.

She wasn't proud of wanting to smoke, but she wasn't ashamed either. She needed something to calm her nerves and she figured the badass look it would give her was just another plus side. She didn't plan on picking up any habits.

Ally hid the cigarette in her boot and leaned back, mimicking Dez's appearance. Austin watched her carefully, not completely sure what had just happened.

OoOoOoOoO

**Ally POV**

I headed for the bathroom, hoping that Austin had remembered to close the shower door.

When I opened the door, the site that lay before me immediately made me blush. Austin's back was against the back wall of the shower and the glass door was slightly open. He moaned and I realised exactly what he was doing.

It took me a couple minutes to realise that he was too caught up with his self-pleasing to know that I was in the bathroom. I tried to step out but as soon as I really saw his.. I couldn't get myself to leave. I leaned against the bathroom door that I had just come through and watched.

"Ugh fuck..god.." He moaned and slurred, stroking his long cock. I felt myself growing wet and I couldn't help but slide my fingers down into the growing pressure near my clit.

"Mmm...fuck.." Austin moaned again.

I had never been so turned on before. Actually, I didn't even know you could get this turned on. It was almost frustrating.

Don't get me wrong, I have been with guys before..well, two anyway.. But this was different. Austin was so long and so thick and his moaning was making me almost painfully horny. As strange as it is, the shame of being turned on by Austin turned me on even more.

He stroked harder, his hand moving up and down forcefully. Oh God he is so hot. I was beginning to regret wearing yoga pants. The crotch was all ready soaked.

"FUCK!" He moaned loudly, followed by some other incoherent frazes. I panicked, realising he had reach his release. I heard the shower turn off and I slowly opened the door and ran.

I got into bed I screamed into a pillow. I hadn't reach my release in the bathroom, therefore my sexual frustration level was extremely high AND I have to share a bed with Austin. This is going to be a long night.

**The end of another chapter! Omigosh isn't Ally dirty? Can you say exclusive?! Haha so I was just wondering what you guys would like to see happen in this story...? Lemme kno in da reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So.. here is where the real storyline starts coming in I guess you could say. If you're having trouble picturing it all, just picure a group of young, reckless kids trying to find thier way. Enjoy!**

**Ally POV**

Austin still wasn't out of the shower. Maybe I have time to relieve some of this frustration..

I got on top of the comforter and peeled off my yoga pants and then slid my panties down to my thighs. I immediately started rubbing my clit. At first I was slow and cautious, not wanting to hurt myself, but as soon as I began to grow more and more wet, I had to apply more pressure and quicken my pace.

"Ungh Austin!" I moaned. I know, it's pitiful and sick but I really wanted Austin right now, and if I couldn't have him, at least I could fantasize.

**Austin POV**

No matter how much I turned the shower water temperature down I couldn't get my imaginings out of my head. I kept thinking about the day on the roof and how ready Ally was. How.._ open_ she was with the idea.

What if she had been wet that day on the roof?

See, thoughts like that were why I couldn't keep my hard-on away.

In only a towel, I walked to my room. I was outside the door when I heard, "Ungh Austin!"

I froze. Was that Ally?! No, my imagination must acting up again.

"Mhmm Austin.." I peeked into the room to see Ally pleasuring herself, her legs sprawled out and her fingers sliding across her clit, occasionally slipping into her entrance.

I felt myself completely harden all at once. Ally was touching herself. In my bed. Our bed. Moaning my name. Fuck.

I tried to use logic but the voice of my hormones (a.k.a. Satan) was taking over.

_Go for it._

No! I can't take advantage of her!

_But she wants you. She's moaning your name._

I really couldn't argue with that. She wanted me, but I couldn't risk it.

But I want her so bad.

Ally rubbed harder and harder. "Oh Fuck, Austin!"

I was so hard that I had to hold my towel to my body to keep it from falling off. My dick was throbbing.

Ally huffed, frustrated. She couldn't reach her realease. She slipped her fingers across her wet core and then _put them in her mouth.__  
_

I moaned at the site of her tasting herself. She sat up in a jolt, heat flushed into her face.

I ran back into the bathroom.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck." I muttered as I leaned against the door yanking on my cock. Had she seen me? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

I finally came and sighed, relieved that I had one less problem to worry about.

I walked back to my room and knocked on the door, hoping to give her some time to put herself back together.

"Just a second!" She yelled and I could hear her struggling to get out of bed. She was out of breath when she reached the door and her hair was in a hot mess..emphasis on the hot. It looked sexy.

She had pulled on some dark skinny jeans and a white tanktop that was pretty much transparent. I could see her black bra through it. She looked like the average teenager, and she kind of was. When we graduated a couple months back, she left her innocence at Marino. Don't get me wrong, she was still extremely intelligent, but she _was _a teenager.

"'Sup Austin?" She asked leaning on the door frame, looking somewhat like a 2007 Hayley Williams.

"Um, this is my room."

She did the cliche thing and hit herself in the forhead, "Oh, yeah!" She opened the door wider so I could come in.

**Ally POV**

After Austin and I had discussed some lyrics, I walked into Trish's room. For some reason, I hadn't had much time for Trish these past couple of days.

She was on her bed with a pair of headphones in. She pulled them off, "Hey Als."

"Er, Hey Trish.."

"What's wrong?" She asked, throwing the headphones across the room onto Kiera's bed.

"Well..." I proceeded to tell her everything from my coma dreams up until just a few minutes ago.

"Wait, so he was fapping in the shower?" Trish was still caught on that part.

"Um..yeah."

"And so you decided to touch yourself..on his bed?"

"It's my bed, too!"

It was moments like these that reminded me why Trish was best friend. We were sitting cross legged on her bed and I was playing with a pillow.

"Ally, do you realise that if Austin knew all this he would have a _serious_ hard-on?"

"Austin isn't into me like that Trish. We dated once but we didn't get _anywhere_ near that."

"Well to top it all off, you were fantasizing about him," She smirked, "out loud."

I put my face into the pillow and screamed for the second time today.

"You know that moan you heard could have been him-"

"No, Trish. There's no way. It was just my imagination."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Ally. So you know how it's saturday night? And we all always do something together?"

I nodded.

"Well.."

**Austin POV**

Dez was going on about some knew music video idea, talking about the symbolism of losing innocence or something, but I wasn't listening. Every once in a while I heard my name from Trish's room.

Dez kept talking until I finally said, "Yeah, sounds great." And because of the nosy fuck I am, I went to spy on Trish and Ally.

I peaked into the room just in time to hear Ally scream into a pillow. Trish said something and then Ally answered with something about imagination. Trish rolled her eyes.

When I finally got bored and started to head for my room, I heard Ally giggle.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The rest of the night consisted of a movie night in the living room, everyone snuggled together either on the couch or on the floor with their backs against it. We watched horror movies and love stories and even a couple comedies until we ran out of movies.

"I've got an idea..." Trish said smiling evilly.

"Whatever could that idea be, Trish?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"How about a game of truth or dare?"

**So another chapter! Before you say anything, yes. I know all my stories have truth or dare. I'm sorry. Get over yourself. I like truth or dare.  
**

**I have a question for you! What's your favorite song? Answer in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I finally fixed the last chapter! Sorry for not double checking it the first time.


	10. Very Important

**_PLEASE READ! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!_**

**_First of all, I am terribly sorry for the phony update._**

**_PFAR_**

**_ Second, I wanted to let you know that if you read my story Potential Fame and Roommates (or if you are reading this off of PFAR because I am posting this to all my A&A stories) then I want to let you know that I will be doing some editing and revising with that story, so please do not lose faith in it because I feel like it has the potential to become a whole series (Like "The Adventures of PFAR"...like, the one I'm doing now could be a sort of introduction)._**

**_BTSOAA_**

**_Third of all, if you are awaiting an update from BTSOAA (Um lol that stands for 'Behind the Scenes of A&A) then I am so very sorry that you have been waiting so long. I really like how I started that story and I don't want to fuck it up. Please don't lose faith in it!_**

**_NEW STORY_**

**_Lastly, I want to write a Laurdel (Laura and Rydel) story because:_**

**_1) There are no tumblr preferences (R5 Imagines) of Rydel with another girl_**

**_2) I think it would be cute to try and think up Rydel as a sweet, protective, fabulous girlfriend._**

**_3) I want to get rid of the homophobes who fucking follow me._**

**_But I want your opinion on whether or not that sounds like a good idea. Please let me know._**

**_Class Marriage_**

**_To be honest, 'Class Marriage' is just a side project. It's not even that good. I WILL continue though and I WILL try as hard as I would on my favorite stories to make it fantabulous _**

**_If you are bored and looking for something to_****_ read..._**

**_I suggest 'I'll be seeing you' which is honestly the BEST story I have read in a long time so look it up or check and see if it's in my favorites. It is honestly amazing and the writer is so gifted with words! I love it!_**


End file.
